A Thalmor Adventure
by SerpentineGateKeeper
Summary: Messing around on duty has got Mithllon in a heap of trouble and ends up in a new world where no one knows who he is, The Altmer must find a way back home before it's too long! Will Mithllon have the power to do so? Or will he turn that New World into his own empire? Join in and find out what happens to Mithllon on his quest to find the answers he seeks!(I own nothing except my OC)
1. Chapter 1

_"Welcome Fellow Thalmor, or should I say customer..." The male voice grimaced "Before we begin my glorious travel, I wanted to inform you that my "Adventure" is not a good one at all. I hated the people I encountered there and worst of all, NO ONE KNEW WHO I WAS! OR WHAT THE ALDMERI DOMINION ARE!" Sighs to regain his composure "But I digress, I am here to tell you a story about how I ended up on a little floating island called...Skyloft!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>The New World

"Are you sure this is safe? What if Ancano catches us messing around on duty?"

The young Thalmor looked over at his fellow Justiciars in worry, his long white hair tied back as the white snow gleamed a bit against his light colored skin. They where standing on the bridge of The Mage Collage in Winterhold.

"What Ancano doesn't know won't hurt him or his statue" The other young Thalmors tried their best to contain their laughter, only to end up giggling like girl Altmers as one of them jumped off the Bridge and used his jacket along with his magic to help him land safely on the bottom.

"Yea but... You guys know that we're suppose to be on duty, Ancano specifically said that if we slack off! he will..." The worried Thalmor was inturrpted by the other.

"Yea, Yea we all know that, Mithllon" The dark skinned Thalmor mocked "What are you? A bosmer Or a proud Altmer!?" he walked up to the light skinned worried wart and stood behind him before pushing him with a "Just go!"

The light skinned Altmer screamed in fright when he was shoved off the bridge, he quickly shut his eyes tight to avoid seeing the ground coming at him fast while hearing the others saying "HURRY UP AND OPEN YOUR JACKET MITHLLON!" over the sound of wind blowing past his pointed ears.

_Damn them for bringing me along! _The young Thalmor shouted in his mind, he opened his eyes a bit to reach for his jacket and quickly opened it up when the Thalmor at the bottom used his magic to blow wind upwards in hopes of slowly the light skin Altmer down. Mithllon thought it to be safe to land now that he slowed down but before he could land, a strong wind blew him back up and slammed him hard against the Cliffside.

"Ooooh!" the others winced at the sight and quickly made their way down to check on their friend, worried that he might have gotten a concussion from hitting the rocks on the side of the cliff.

"Mithllon!" The dark skinned Altmer called out, running over to his friend's side and quickly scooped him up in his arms while quickly checking for any signs of broken bones.

"I'll go get Ancano!" the other one said before running off to climb back up the cliff and retrieving their mentor, wasting no time in talking when their fellow Thalmor's life is on the line.

* * *

><p>Mithllon slowly woke up from his unconscious state, his body was in pain from the accident and it hurt to even move when he opened his eyes to see nothing but a blurry blob in front of him. The high elf groaned in pain as he slowly sat up and rub his head with one hand, he froze to the feeling of bandages wrapped around his head and a slight breeze pressing against his body.<p>

_By the eight... What is... where am I? _He thought, taking a moment to look at his surrounds and saw strange colorful things such as books what looked new and having no rips or old. Everything around him looked new and... clear?

Mithllon thought it was weird to be in a stranger's home so he quickly got out of bed and saw he was stripped down to his small clothes, he started to panic at this point and felt violated that someone dared to remove his robes without permission.

"Ah, so you're finally awake?"

The young Thalmor quickly turned his head to see a... Small Bosmer standing by the only exist Mithllon could see and quickly hid his body from the stranger, the Altmer narrowed his eyes at the elf and the weird robes he is wearing with a funny looking small green hat on his head.

"My name is Rupin" The Elf said "I found you laying on the path outside of the Bazaar, you must of been traveling a long way to collapse there." he stated, walking over to the tall elf and laying the dark green clothes on the bed next to him.

"Bosmer?" Mithllon questioned with a stern look, slightly leaning away from the stranger and glancing at his robes.

"Excuse me?" Rupin replied, raising an eyebrow at the strange question the tall elf asked.

"Are you a Bosmer!" The Altmer raised his voice, reaching over to grab his robes and quickly slipped them on along with his boots as the gold colored designs glittered slightly in the light.

"I have no idea what a... _"Bosmor"_ is but..." Before Rupin could finish his sentence, the Thalmor interrupted him with a stomp of his boot hitting the wooden floor.

"It's Bosmer, not Bosmor you fool!" Mithllon said sternly, standing up off the bed and almost towering over the shorter elf as he turned to face him with a cold stare.

"I am not a fool!" Rupin raised his voice "I saved your life from getting eaten by monsters!" he felt a little intimidated by how tall the other elf looked and shrunk his shoulders a bit.

"I am a member of the Aldmeri Dominion and you will show me some respect, Fool!" Mithllon demanded, taking one step forward at the little elf and smirked to the reaction he got when Rupin took one step back.

"Um... what is this "Aldmeri Dominion"?" Rupin stammered, getting a bit more nervous now that the tall elf is awake and intimidating him with his height.

"A member of the Thalmor, a pure blooded Altmer?" Mithllon said, raising a curious eyebrow when he noticed this elf must be a hermit if he never heard of the Aldmeri Dominion or the Thalmors.

"What is a Thalmor...? And this "_Altmer_" you speak of?" Rupin questioned, wondering if this guy hit his head hard or if he's just a madman that no one noticed for a long time.

"You've got to be kidding me!?"

* * *

><p>And that is all for now, thank you for reading my attempt on a crossover and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it:) Please leave a review and I will see you all in chapter 2! Where Mithllon finds a job worthy of his superior skills.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Job Searching

"Quick History lesson before work, Bosmer"

It was Four in the morning when the tall elf woke up, he appeared to be wide awake compared to Rupin who looked tired. Mithllon woke the man up for a "History Lesson" about his people though Rupin could not keep his eyes open, the Thalmor had to shake him every few minutes just so he could continue talking and not waste a minute of it.

"Thalmor such as myself, was the name of the provisional government set up by the Bosmer and the Altmer during the Second Aldmeri Dominion. Claiming the Summerset Isles for themselves, they renamed them Alinor in the Fourth Era. And So..." While Mithllon continued on, Rupin slowly fell back asleep on the chair he was on and slowly forgot what the tall elf was saying. The man just wanted to sleep for two more hours before heading off to work, his head slowly dropped down as Mithllon had his back turned to him.

Rupin drifted off to sleep when suddenly he heard a loud _"CRACK!"_ that woke him, he shot his eyes open and lifted his head fast to see Mithllon holding a broken broom in front of him.

"I hope you were listening, Bosmer Rupin?" Mithllon said sternly, looking down at Rupin with cold eyes as he dropped the broken broom and placed his gloved hands behind his back.

"I, Um..." Rupin stuttered, shrinking into his chair in fear and looks down in a bit of shame though it was not his fault for wanting to sleep. The Thalmor sighed in annoyance but let it slip just this once, he did not want to waste his time repeating everything he just said so he turned away and walked to the door.

"Just go back to sleep Bosmer, I will continue this lesson next time."

* * *

><p>While Rupin stood at his counter waiting for customers to buy something from his shop, he had the Thalmor sitting at the corner with several books for him to read. It has been a long morning ever since he was woken up for an early lesson of what a Thalmor is, he could not help but feel a little scared of the tall elf and it surprised him that Mithllon stood above everyone Rupin knew.<p>

"Welcome valued customer!" Rupin said cheerfully, putting on his best smile to make his customer feel more welcome. A blonde colored hair knight approaches the Gear Shop with a smile and waved to the man warmly before plopping a broken wooden shield on the counter, Mithllon glanced over to see the disgrace of a shield while keeping his head low so they think he is still reading.

"Hello Rupin, Sorry to bother you but I need a new shield" The young knight said, looking at his broken shield in shame for breaking it again. Rupin wanted to scold the boy for breaking another of his shields but he kept calm and simply smiled, he nodded to the young knight and walked over to the back counter to grab another shield all the while cursing in his mind.

"Bosmers..." Mithllon muttered quietly, glancing over at Rupin and looking back at the boy standing at the counter with a stupid smile on his face. The High Elf held the book in one hand while having the other folded across is his chest, his back leaning against the wall and both feet on the ground.

"I am sad to say that, I am all out of wooden shields for now" Rupin said with a sad tone, turning to face the young knight and frowned, he walked over to the boy with a iron shield in hand.

"That's alright, I'll just buy that Iron shield you have" The knight said, reaching down to grab his Rupee pouch "How much for it?"

"A 100 Rupees for the Iron Shield" Rupin replied, placing the Iron Shield on the first counter and taking the broken shield while keeping his smile up.

"What!?" The knight shouted in disbelief "I thought it was 50 Rupees!"

"N-no Link" Rupin stammered, spooked by the shouting tone "Wooden Shields are 50 Rupees, Iron Shields are 100 Rupees" his smile slowly fading to a worried expression, he did not want his customers angry but he thought he told Link before about the prices of each items before.

"But..." Link sighed in irritation, running his fingers through his hair "Look, can you just give the shield to me for 60? I only have 60 Rupees with me right now and I need the Shield for tonight" he tries to put on a pouty face in hopes of getting the shield for less.

"I am sorry Link but if I do that, I would have to do the same for everyone else" Rupin explains, not wanting his business to go down hill like he did with the Deku Seeds.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Link yelled "You are ripping me off for one lousy shield! I heard you said that the Iron Shield is 50 Rupees!"

While Rupin and Link argued about the price for the shield, everyone from the other shops rose their heads to see what was going on and why the young knight was throwing a fit.

Mithllon sighed to this and placed the book on the floor beside him as he stood up and walked over to Rupin's side, his back straight as he placed his hand on the man's left shoulder when he spoke with a stern voice.

"Is there a problem here?"

Rupin looked at the gloved hand on his shoulder and slowly raised his head to look up at the High Elf with a bit of relief yet still worried, Link's eyes widen a bit to the sight as he looked at the towering elf standing next to Rupin.

"Yes there is!" Link said, building his courage to speak to the tall elf "Rupin told me before that his Iron Shields are 50 Rupees and now he says it's 100 Rupees!" Mithllon listened to the complaint and looked over to Rupin as he spoke.

"Is this true, Bosmer?"

"No it's not, I told Link before that the shield is worth 100 Rupess and the wooden shields are 50." Rupin stated, his hands getting sweaty from fear of getting threaten next as he watched the High Elf move his hand and walked over to the Knight.

"I will not tolerate such behavior from a child and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand boy!" Mithllon said coldly, using his height to intimidate the young Knight.

"Is that a threat?" Link said sternly, reaching for his sword slowly and narrowing his eyes as he kept watch for any reactions from the tall elf who stood casually in front of him.

"I will say this: Pay the Bosmer or Leave!" Mithllon raised his voice a bit, not caring if he did kill this boy for provoking or annoying him.

Link scuffed and pulled out his to attack when fire was shot at him, the Knight blocked with his arm but that only made it worse as his arm burned. The Knight let out a cry of pain and stood by fast, dropping his sword to hold his injured arm and fell to one knee as Rupin jumped in to stop the Thalmor from doing anymore damage.

"Stop it, Thalmor!" Rupin yelled, getting a good hold of the High Elf's arm and struggled to keep it down when Mithllon raised his arm up and lifted Rupin off the ground.

"The name is Mithllon!" The Thalmor growled, glaring at Rupin for a moment before looking back at the injured Knight "That is only a warning shot, If you so dare to try and scam this Bosmer against! I will make sure you are chard to the bones!"The High Elf turned away and walked back to the Gear Shop while placing Rupin back on the floor. Without a word, Mithllon walked back to his corner and sat down on his chair as he reached down to pick up his book again.

_Wow... I think i might have a job for this guy?_ Rupin thought, he glanced over at the Thalmor and grinned a bit to the idea he just had as he cleared his throat when he walked over to the tall elf.

"What is it Bosmer...?" The Thalmor said, reading a book on Skyloft's History and having one leg over the other while listening to the injured Knight stumble out of the Bazaar.

"How would you like to work for me?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my story, I am happy to see someone likes it and of course if you have any suggestions feel free to review or pm me:3<p>

see you all in chapter 3


End file.
